


Wheels

by Hieiko



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Community: 31_days, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei has a mischievous streak, but it only comes out during extreme circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days' 2008 January 4 theme, "foreshortened view of everything".

It must be a punishment. A form of karmic payback for some heinous crime he must have committed in a former life, if he actually believed in reincarnation. Or maybe it was for the crimes he had committed in the present one.

But surely, he had done nothing so terrible as to deserve this?

Chang Wufei stared at the bright pink sedan sitting in the assigned parking slot for one Dorothy Catalonia. Not even Maxwell would parade around in a car painted with that loud color, and the man happened to be the very definition of 'loud'.

Wufei glared at the offending automobile, as though he could make it spontaneously combust if he glared hard enough. This was not part of the job he had signed up for when he joined the Preventers. He was a soldier, and at times a bodyguard, but not a damned chauffeur! He understood that resources have been limited recently, so he needed to act as a driver/bodyguard for his charge, but this was asking too much.

He turned his eyes away from the pink car, and surveyed the rest of the vehicles in the parking garage. Black, silver, white. Several were red or blue, and there was one dark green. There was nothing else with a color that screamed and made you want to cover both your eyes and ears. He parked in this very garage every single day, and he had never-

Wait a minute. He parked in this very garage everyday, but so did Dorothy. And yet he had never seen this pink car before.

Wufei heard the elevator doors slide open behind him, but he didn't bother turning around. The clicking of heels against the stone floor signaled that the person was coming nearer.

"You didn't have to wait for me down here," came Dorothy's voice. "It's much more comfortable on the couch in my office." She stepped into his line of vision, allowing him to see the smirk on her face.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "This isn't the car you normally use," he said flatly.

"Of course not," she replied, smirk firmly in place. "This is only for special occasions. But my other car is still under repair, after having been riddled with bullets during the attempt on my life."

"I see."

"Shall we go, then?" She took a step closer to the aforementioned car.

"We are not taking that car," Wufei said.

Dorothy put her hands on her hips. "Yes, we are."

He repeated his earlier statement.

She rolled her eyes. "Give me a good reason why we shouldn't take this car."

"The tires are flat," he answered promptly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Wufei. The tires are perfectly-"

Four shots rang out in succession, as Wufei systematically walked around the pink sedan, and fired his pistol at each tire.

Dorothy raised her eyebrows. "And now I suppose you expect me to ride in that jeep of yours? Which, may I add, would make me an easier target."

"I expect nothing of the sort." Wufei slid the pistol back into the holster under his jacket, and pulled out a keyring with a single key. He didn't bother looking at her as he walked over to a red sports car parked three slots away.

Dorothy frowned. "That's not yours."

"I know," Wufei replied, and then opened the passenger door. He looked at his watch. "We should go, or you'll be late for dinner with the Vice Foreign Minister."

"I didn't know you had it in you, Chang," Dorothy remarked, as he slid into the driver's seat beside her. "I'm impressed."

Wufei didn't smirk until he'd driven past the security gates, just in time, as Duo Maxwell entered the garage and noticed his car was missing.


End file.
